This invention relates to the production of arylene sulfide polymers. In one of its aspects this invention relates to a novel method for producing novel arylene sulfide polymers, and to the polymers themselves. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the use of carbon dioxide admixed into the polymerization mixture in the production of arylene sulfide polymers. In another of its aspects this invention relates to producing arylene sulfide polymers of lower melt flow by using a specific chemical compound in the reaction mixture than is produced without the use of the specific chemical compound.
The preparation of arylene sulfide polymers having lower melt flow without curing the polymers as compared to arylene sulfide polymers known in the art is of particular interest since lower melt flows, particularly within the range of about 1 to about 700 as determined by the method of ASTM D 1238-70, are particularly useful in the production of fibers, molded objects and films since the usual curing step is obviated. It is also important in the production of arylene sulfide polymers to facilitate the recovery of N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone which can then by reused in later polymerization.
It is therefore an object of this invention to produce arylene sulfide polymers of lower melt flow as compared to that of those produced by prior art methods. It is another object of this invention to improve the recovery of N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone in the production of arylene sulfide polymers.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent on reading this specification and the appended claims.